Torn Apart and then
by Kikamo-chan
Summary: What happens when six years have past, the clow book is sealed, and both Sakura and Syaoran have lived apart? Read the following to see how they have 'moved' on. {A SS Fanfic} Chapter 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ohayou Minna-san!! This is my second CCS fanfic. (^-^) Yes I know that you're wondering about Past Bloom, Different Life. I'm still writing it but I need to think about how I going to continue after chapter 3 (I decided to trash all four more chpaters in that part. Part? yah I kinda decided to write more after their rendez-vous in China. Well anyways... back to this story...) I started writing this one in the middle of Past Bloom, Different Life (pbdl, if it's not too confusing) cause i got inspired.  
  
After this chapter it'll get kinda confusing cause I have two different ways this plot can go and I don't know which to choose, so I'll leave that up to you. Pls R+R so I can actually build onto this story quicker cause I really want to.... (enough babbling Kikamo-chan, must get to the story. argh talking to myself again) Ja ne minna-san!!  
  
Oh... ya... I almost forgot (note: droaning voice)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura it belongs to Clamp. Cause if I did own it I'd have probably messed up the plot entirely. (^-^)  
  
(Note: 2nd movie appears as a dream in this fic, never happened)  
  
*_* = dream sequences/setting '_' = Thoughts "_" = What is spoken (you knew that... i know) *** = change of setting or time  
  
Torn apart and then... Chapter 1: (unknown title... hehe ^^;)  
  
*  
"Syaoran-kun?"  
Syaoran looked up.  
"Thank goodness your okay. I was so worried!"  
Syaoran remained expressionless.  
"Syaoran-kun, I don't care what you think but... I love you!!"  
"And I will always love you Sakura-chan." *  
  
Syaoran woke up with a cold sweat on his forehead. Burying his head in his hands, he massaged his temples.  
'Why do I keep having that dream? I haven't seen Sakura-chan in six years, why now? Is she in trouble?'  
  
***  
  
Sakura jolted up from her sleep. Terror filled her eyes but soon turned to sadness. Her face fell onto her hands, trying to muffle the sound of tears.  
'Why do you plague me, Li-kun? Why does my choice plaguw me? Did I really do the right thing? By keeping my feelings from him?  
It's been six years, Kero-chan and Yue-san have left but why does Li- kun still haunt my dreams... and my heart? I've happily been dating Camron- kun for a year and a half now, why do I still question where my heart lies?' Sakura lay down once again in her bed, staring at the cieling. Rollin over, she fell asleep with tears trickling down her cheeks.  
  
***  
  
The sun shone in through the balcony window, reaching across Syaoran to wake him up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he heard a knock on the door. Pulling on a khaki coloured cotton shirt over his muscular chest he went to open the door. Outside stood his man servant Wei.  
  
"Syaoran-sama, Cara-sama is waiting for you down stairs. She seems rather excited, shall I send her up?" Syaoran ran his fingers through his messy chestnut hair trying to make a decision.  
  
"Arigatou Wei-san. Tell her to come up but knock before coming in. I'll be changing." Wei turned around and proceeded down the stairs. Syaoran shut the door and got changed. He heard another knock on the door and opened it. Cara, his girlfriend for 6 months jumped into his arms draped with a khaki cotton shirt. (again?)  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" She cried nuzzling his chest. "I've missed you so much!" Pulling Cara out of the hug, he looked into her radiant green eyes. They looked so familiar, yet different.  
  
"Demo Cara-chan, you just saw me yesterday?"  
"Yes but yesterday seems so far away." She kissed Syaoran on the cheek and pulled him towards the stairs. "Come on Syaoran-kun, today is a special day and special days need special activities."  
"Cara-chan? What's so special about today? Cara stopped and tuned around. Seriousness filled her eyes.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, you can't say you don't remember? Not today? I thought you were different?"  
"Gomenasai, it's your birthday right? I'll but you something laster, okay?" Her expression didn't change.  
"Syaoran-kun, I can't believe you forgot! It's the 6 month anniversery of our first date! I thought you were different!" With that she stormed out of the house. Syaoran remained there stunned. Abreak-up over such a little thing as a date, could girls get anymore confusing?  
  
Syaoran finally shook off the shock and went to eat something. He walked into the kitchen to see Wei preparing breakfast. Syaoran sat at the table.  
  
"Wei-san, why are girls so complicated?" Weil turned away from his food preparation.  
  
"Well you see Syaoran-sama...." Wei was quickly interrupted by a tall, ebeny haired woman aka Syaoran's mother, Yelan.  
  
"It's because they know that men are worthless pieces of trash." Syaoran jumped up from his chair, as though he were in the army.  
  
"Okaa-san, I was just asking Wei-san for some advice about what to do about Cara-chan."  
  
"Well it is good that it is ended because you will be returning to Tomoeda, Japan." At these words Syaoran almost fell over his chair.  
  
"NANI! Why must I return to Japan, my training isn't done!"  
  
"Syaoran-kun, you have enough training. Now your mission is to watch the card mistress, make sure she doesn't break the seal and release Clow's magic again. Do you understand me?"  
  
In defeat Syaoran nodded his head. "Hai, Okaa-san."  
  
***  
  
"Hoee!!! Otou-san! Onii-chan! Why didn't you wake me up!? Tomoyo-chan will be furious!" Sakura arose with a start. Pulling on her favourite pink skirt she screamed in fear of Tomoyo. She ran down the stairs and out the door. Arriving at Tomoyo's all she could say was 'gomenasai'.  
  
Retreating to Tomoyo's room they both sat on her bed.  
  
"So, having trouble getting out of bed this morning?"  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
"The classic, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai." They both laughed. "Well, the reason I asked you over here was to ask you about Di-kun."  
  
"Hoe? What about Di-kun?"  
  
"Well you've been dating for a year now so I was just wondering if you saw it going anywhere?"  
  
"NANI?!... Don't get me wrong, I do like him. I'm just not sure if it's love yet. There was only one other perosn I thought I love but he left before I could tell him." Sakura saddened at this. Just the thought od Syaoran dampened her spirits. She sighed. Then she remembered her dream. "Tomoyo-chan," Tomoyo was brought out of a trance. "I had a strange dream last night."  
  
"Why don't you tell me." Tomoyo comforted her. Five minutes passed and Tomoyo came to a conclusion about the dream.  
  
"Sakura, I think I know what this dream is about. I think you still love Li-kun."  
  
A/N: hehehe... I know I probably gave too much away in the first chapter. But oh well. How will Syaoran react when he finds out that Sakura has moved on. Will he return to China again? What about the cards? Why does Yelan want him to watch over Sakura because she might reopen the Clow Book.... stay tuned 'til the next chapter!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~Kikamo-chan~ 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ohayou!!!!!! Sorry for the long wait. ((^-^')) I've been really busy and had writer's block. You know how last chapter I was talking about having two different storylines to follow well, I've decided to drop that. I finally came to my senses and decided it would have been too confusing. So now I have another plot for another story. Well anyways back to my fanfics to date. I'm still writing Past Bloom, Different Life but I'm still undecided on where I want to take that story so it still may be a while. *sigh*.... Well finally here it is....  
  
Oh! Before I forget the response to my one and only review... *sniff sniff* Only one...but to 'Dragon Monkey' I'm grateful... at least someone appreciates my work... Well in response: Just read and find out... hehehehehehe... *evil manical laughter* Muahahahahahaha....  
  
Well Anyways...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, for if I did I'd most likely have messed up the plot entirely. ((^_^;))  
  
Torn Apart and Then.... {A S+S Fanfic} Chapter 2  
  
"Nani! How can I still love Syaoran-kun!" Protested Sakura. "It's been six years, I don't even know if he's still alive!" Tomoyo just drank some of her tea. Sakura would continue this for a while, she knew this. But one sentence came to her attention.  
  
"Anyway, I've gotten pretty fair with Camron-kun already." Tomoyo slammed her teacup on the table and stared stary eyes at Sakura.  
  
"How far?" Tomoyo pleaded. Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran tryed to straighten his hair, which was vertually untameable. Wei was putting their luggage in the truck. (It would be unnatural for Wei to stay behind, without Syaoran, ne?) Yelan stepped outside of the house and said farewell to her only son.  
  
"Now Syaoran remember, you are only there to watch the mistress. I gather you know your boundaries?" Syaoran looked at his mother, he knew she was teasing. (very obvious, concidering she doesn't do it alot.^^;)  
  
"Hai Oka-san. I'll only converse a little." Yelan was shocked at her son'd implication. "Don't worry mother. I'll do my job." He bowed then left towards the car only to be stopped by Cara.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, where are you going? You're not leaving because of our fight, are you?" Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
"No baka. Oka-san has sent me on a arrond to Tomoeda, Japan. Do not wait for me. I may never return. Now leave. You're encrouching on my breathing space." At that he went into the car and shut the door. The car drove off.  
  
'Leaving, eh? To Tomoeda, Japan. I see now.'  
  
***  
  
"I'm home!" Sakura said as she opened the door to her home. As usual it was quite, her father was at the university and Touya had moved away to live with Yukito. Sakura set down her bag and went up to her room. In her room she walked to her desk and pulled open the drawer. There lay a pink book, the Clow book. Inside this book hid a great power which she had locked away many, many years ago. I called to her, it beckoned to be opened once again. That day had brought back so many memories. She pulled the book out and was about open it when the phone rang. She left it on her desktop and went to grab the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" "Sakura-chan?" "Who is this?" "Don't you know? It's me, Syaoran." Shock engulfed her. it was Syaoran. The one she had not yet to decide upon with her heart. The phone slipped from her hand and she fell to the floor unconcious.  
  
"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan Are you there? Hello?"  
  
***  
  
(And I could just end it there but then that would be mean, so... I continue ((^-^)))  
  
"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan! Guess who?" A tall blond haired boy with grey eyes entered the Kinomoto residence. There, in the kitchen, he found Sakura sprawled on the kitchen floor.  
  
"Sakura-chan!"  
  
***  
  
I just found her in the kitchen. I don't know what happened." Said the blond haired boy.  
  
"Thank-you we'll inform you later as to her condition. Please have a seat and we'll notify you when you can visit." Replied the doctor.  
  
The boy took a seat and rested his forehead on his hands. He heard some bustle near the enterance and looked up to find Tomoyo, Eriol and some other guy he didn't know, enter the hospital.  
  
"Daidoji-san, Hiragazawa-kun. It's Sakura-chan, she.."  
  
"It's all right Di-kun we know. It'll be okay." Comforted Tomoyo.  
  
"You can see her now." Said the nurse.  
  
The guy who Di-kun didn't know ran into her room and kneeled by Sakura's bed and took her hand in his.  
  
"Who's that? A cousin, right?"  
  
"Oh, him. He's Li Syaoran. You'd be wise to call him Li-kun. Only those extremely close to him can call him by his first name. Not even me, and I knew him since childhood." Explained Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"It would also be wise to not mess with destiny, Di-kun." Added Eriol.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean, Hiragazawa-kun." Eriol had no time to reply because Sakura was beginning to awake.  
  
"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan... can you hear me? Sakura-chan?" Pleaded Syaoran, still holding her hand.  
  
Sakura's eyes opened. Coming into focus she saw a pair of hazel eyes.  
  
"S-Syaoran-kun?" She rasped, her voice was just coming back to her.  
  
"Yes Sakura-chan, it's me. I'm back. Just like I promised." At that Sakura's eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"Syaoran-kun... I missed you... why didn't you ever write or call, at least?" Di-kun had seen enough of this 'guy' get all mushy with his girlfriend. He walked forward and pushed Syaoran aside and took Sakura's hand in his.  
  
"Sakura-chan, love, are you alright?" Syaoran looked puzzled and angry at this guy. How dare he interrupt their converstion and even further call Sakura, 'love'.  
  
"Camron-kun? When did you get here?" Asked Sakura, glancing back and forth between Syaoran and him.  
  
"I found you. You were unconscious in the kitchen, on the floor. I took you to the hospital right away."  
  
"Umm... excuse me. Would you mind telling me who you are?" Syaoran asked blankly. Di-kun looked to Syaoran and spoke plainly.  
  
" I'm Di Camron, Sakura-chan's boyfriend."  
  
"What? That's not true, is it Sakura-chan?" Looking to Sakura fro comfort and assurance he found none.  
  
"Gomen Syaoran-kun, you... you were gone so long... I... I.. couldn't wait..." Syaoran stood up and looked at Sakura.  
  
" You... You betrayed me.. how could you?" Walking back he felt all the attention go from Sakura to him. His eyes turned cold and angry. "Hope you get better soon Kinomoto-san so you can be with your boyfriend." He turned and walked away slowly.  
  
"Syaoran-kun! Matte! Syaoran-kun!" Sakura tryed to stand up, but Di-kun wouldn't allow it. No way was he going to let her go chasing after some other guy.  
  
"Camron-kun, please let me go." She pleaded. "No, Sakura-chan. You must rest." "Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, please. Please go after Syaoran-kun for me."  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo left. Sakura lay back in her bed and rolled to face the window, away from Di-kun.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I..." "Please leave Camron-kun. I need my rest." "Okay, I'll tell your father so he won't worry. Ja ne Sakura-chan." "Ja."  
  
Di-kun left her room and closed the door begind him.  
  
'Damn you Li. Why did you have to show up.' 'Wait,' came another voice. 'Don't worry Camron-kun, this may be for the best. She may opened it again, and when she does...'  
  
****  
  
A/N: Well how about that? What will happen next? Read the next chapter to find out... Will Sakura and Syaoran friendship be ruined forever? Is there more to Di-kun then that meets the eye? Like I said continue to read my fanfic to find ((^-^)) I hope to get the next chapter out early then this one came out..  
  
Ja ne, Kikamo-chan ((^-^)) 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: N-yao!!! Where did that come from? Well I got this chapter up... YAY! This chapter is great... or I think it is... *sigh*  
  
Well here are the responses to the reviews  
  
Itsudemo - Um... I'm glad you like it so far and that you've decided to give it a cjance ((^-^)) But what did you mean by screw it up?... Hmm....? O-o  
  
babybluestarangel - hehehe... I got the reaction I wanted... Thanks you're very kind... And lookey here.... I updated soon ((^-^)) At your request *smile*  
  
Well anyway... now that that's over with...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura because if I did I'd have screwed up the plot entirely... ((^-^))  
  
Torn Apart and then.... {A S+S Fanfic}  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"Li-kun! Wait!" Tomoyo and Eriol ran out after Li. He stopped and turned around. Tears welling up in his eyes. Clearly distressed, he replied.  
  
"Daidoji-san, i don't have time for this. If you have something to say, say it."  
  
She too was distressed for a different reason. She truely knew how Sakura felt, at times better than Sakura herself.  
  
"Li-kun..." She hesitated. "... How dare you say that to Sakura-chan."  
  
"I had every right. She betrayed me."  
  
"Wrong," Eriol confronted. Li was shocked. "You had no right. Yes, you told her your feelings but did Sakura-chan ever respond? Did she ever state how she felt? No. How do you even know she ever felt anything? You couldn't. How could you when she didn't even know herself?" (A/N: GO ERIOL! Woot!)  
  
"I don't need this." Li turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Li-kun." Li stopped but didn't turn around. "You know as well as me what's destined. If you turn your back now she may actually change fate. Do you really want that?" Eriol popped another question. (A/N: jeez... give the guy a break... *cough* sorry ((^-^;)))  
  
"Hiragazawa-kun, I love her but she hurt me just now. How do I know it won't be the last time?"  
  
"Li-kun..." Tomoyo began. "Please you must understand. That scene back there. Couldn't you see the way she looked at you? She loves you, I know, she's told me with different signs. She doesn't love Di-kun and she's known him since you left, she told me that plainly and clearly. Li-kun let her explain at least..." li began to walk away. "Li-kun! You must let her talk!!"  
  
Li disappeared from the horizon.  
  
***  
  
The sun shone brightly. Today would be a good day, or so it seemed. School would start soon but not for Sakura, who was to stay in the hospital for another day.  
  
Li was still on her mind.  
  
'What? That's not true, is it Sakura-chan?'  
  
'You... you betrayed me... how could you...?'  
  
'Hope you get better Kinomoto-san so you can be with your boyfriend.'  
  
Sakura hugged her knees to her chest and let the tears pour down her cheeks.  
  
'Oh Syaoran-kun...'  
  
"Kinomoto-san, it's time for your needles." The nurse came in. Sakura just nodded.  
  
***  
  
Tomoyo just stared at Sakura's empty desk. No happy-go-lucky Sakura there today to brighten her day. She just sighed.  
  
Ramani-sensei entered the room. She just fixed her glasses and cleared her throat. That got the classes attention.  
  
"Ohayou class. Today we'll be welcoming a new transfer student from China," Tomoyo straightened up. "Li Syaoran."  
  
Li walked into the class non-chalantly. All the girls wooed. This made no difference to Li though.  
  
"Li-san, you can sit in the last desk of the last row." Li complied and sat diagonally from Tomoyo. In other words right behind where Sakura usually sat.  
  
"So the only absentee is Kinomoto-san? Does anyone know where she is?" Usually she would come racing through the door right now but not today. Tomoyo rised her hand.  
  
"Yes Daidoji-san." Tomoyo stood up.  
  
"Sakura-chan is in the hospital." The class began to whisper. "She should be back by tomorrow."  
  
"Thank-you Daidoji-san." Tomoyo sat back down and turned to Li.  
  
"Don't worry Li-kun, she'll be okay." She whispered.  
  
"Hmpf... Why should I care?" He whispered back.  
  
"Now let's begin today's lesson." Stated Ramani-sensei.  
  
***  
  
"Class dismissed. Everyone can go home."  
  
Tomoyo started to pack her things, when she saw Li walking to the door. Hurrying her packing she managed to catch up to hime before he left.  
  
"Li-kun!" Shouted Tomoyo after running him. Li stopped and turned around.  
  
"Daidoji-san, what do you want?" Li asked.  
  
"Li-kun, Eriol-kun and I were going to go to the hospital to visit Sakura- chan and bring her home. i was wondering if you wanted to come." He didn't answer. "Di-kun isn't coming, it'll be a good chance for you and Sakura- chan to talk. Without interruption, I promise."  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean, 'no'. If you truly love Sakura-chan you'll talk to her!" Tomoyo was getting frustrated.  
  
"Listen Daidoji-san, i need some time to heal, okay. I'll talk to her then, but before then if she wants to talk to me she can talk to me herself, not through a messenger, like you!"  
  
"Argh!!! You're so difficult!! You have to do everything the hard way, don't you?!" Li started to walk away. "Hay! Don't you walk away from me! And I am not a messenger!!!!" With that Tomoyo stalked off towards the hospital.  
  
***  
  
At the hospital, Tomoyo met up with Eriol and Sakura. Sakura held onto Sakura's arm tightly, her still not having her strength restored.  
  
"So, Tomoyo-chan. Did you talk to Syaoran-kun for me?" Sakura looked to Tomoyo hopefully.  
  
"Um... about that." Tomoyo stopped walking. " He told me to tell you that..." Tomoyo was cut off by Sakura's lack of attention. Tomoyo looked to where Sakura's gaze was caught. Her sight landed on Li Syaoran...  
  
to be continued...  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Well... how is that for a quick update? Review and tell me what you like, don't like, want to see, don't want to see. Why is Syaoran there? What changed his mind? How can things get even more complicated? (Which is possible and coming... Muahahahahahahaha!!!!) What will Sakura do about Di- kun? Who is that voice he keeps hearing? All will be revealed in later chapters of Torn Apart... And then {A S+S Fanfic}  
  
Remember:  
  
More reviews = Happy Kikamo-chan = more inspiration = faster updates 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ohayou minna-san!!! Well I've updated! YAY! Here is Chapter 4!! YAY! *cough* anyways... After this chapter it may take longer than I had hoped because I haven't completely finished Chapter 5 yet, not to mention typing it,... hehehehe....  
  
I am also announcing that I have ceased production on Past Bloom, Different Love 'cause I haven't been getting any reviews for it, but if I miraculously start getting reviews for it... I might continue it. So after you read this chapter go over and read PBDL.... Pls, pls, pls, pls.... *sigh*  
  
Well anyways, to the reviews.  
  
Di – See I updated... wasn't very soon though... hehehe ((^_^;)) Ahhh... I see... (*goes and rereads part*) thanks. It's actually supposed to be she held onto Tomoyo's arm... I have to fix that. But thanks for telling me. Li will all make sense... ummm.... Never... I have to have one character to mess around with... I mean not mess around with... hehehe... hope you like this chapter. ((^- ^))  
  
Garnette – Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. I sorta already had the story planned out in my head so we'll see if you're right.... Hehehe... *maniacal laughter* Muahahahaha!!!  
  
*cough*  
  
Well... anyways... To the disclaimer....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura for if I did I'd have probably messed up the plot entirely....  
  
In this chapter, the following means:  
  
*_* = flashbacks  
  
Torn apart... and then {A S+S Fanfic} Chapter 4:  
  
Li looked ahead at Sakura, fragile practically depending on Tomoyo for support and complete balance. Why had he come here again? Oh right, because of what had happened earlier.  
  
* Li had just opened the door to his apartment when the phone rang. He went to pick it up.  
  
"Moshi moshi."  
  
"Li Xiolang! What are you doing?!"  
  
"O-oka-san! Why are you phoning me?"  
  
"Why are you getting emotional?! Have you forgetting your mission? You must still remain close to the card mistress! She must not open the book! UNDERSTOOD?!"  
  
Rubbing his ear he replied, "Hai, Oka-san." *  
  
"Syaoran-kun." Sakura muttered. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to apologize for yesterday." He walked up to her and took her hands in his. "I'd like another chance. Can you at least give me that?"  
  
Sakura flung her arms around him.  
  
"Of course, Syaoran-kun!" Tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"Arigatou, Sakura-chan."  
  
***  
  
It had been a week since Li had returned. Sakura and Syaoran were slowly rebuilding their relationship, but Sakura had yet to break up with Camron. She hadn't seen him since his visit at the hospital.  
  
Earlier that morning Li had phoned Sakura and asked her to meet him at Penguin Park, he had to talk to her. Sakura left her house and headed for Penguin Park.  
  
It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining and the sky was cloudless. Sakura walked down the street with a spring in her step. Nothing could dampen her day; or so she thought. Turning the corner she came face to face with Camron. Surprise filled her eyes.  
  
"C-Camron-kun,... w-what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the bush. "What the hell are you doing?!" He growled.  
  
"Ow! Let go Camron-kun, you're hurting me." Sakura tried to free her hand but to no avail.  
  
"How dare you cheat on me with some other guy!?" With that he flung her against a tree. She slid to the ground. "How dare you humiliate me like that!?" He walked over to her. Sakura trembled in fear. She began to reach for her neck where she usually had her magic key.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran sat on the park bench waiting for Sakura when he began to sense an enormous power. None other than Sakura's.  
  
'No, Sakura-chan. Don't do it...'  
  
Li ran towards the source. He had to stop her.  
  
***  
  
Camron's eyes began to glow with anticipation. This was what he was waiting for. The key to the most dangerous power in the world, the Clow.  
  
Sakura pulled it from under her shirt but something made her stop. Deep inside her, its power was yearning to escape ant to be free once more but a voice inside her head begged her to stop. Obeying the voice, she tucked it back inside her shirt.  
  
"What do you have there? Give it to me!" Camron shouted.  
  
"No! What happened to you Camron-kun? Why are you so mean?" Sakura tried to back away but she couldn't, the tree wouldn't permit it. Camron came closer and smacked her across the face.  
  
"Give it to me!" He ordered.  
  
"No." Her eyes full of resistance.  
  
"Give it to me!" Her punched her in the stomach and pulled back his hand to hit again when another hand grabbed his wrist. Sakura looked up to see Syaoran standing there, protecting her. "Let me go, this bitch is none of your concern."  
  
"She's not a bitch. You have no right to hit her." Syaoran twisted Camron's wrist. Camron hollered in pain. "Run fast, or I might catch you." He let Camron run and scurry away to hide. He bent down towards Sakura, her eyes watering.  
  
"Sakura-chan, daijobu?" Sakura fell into his arms.  
  
"How could he be like that? He was never like this, ever." Sakura cried into his chest.  
  
"It'll be alright Sakura-chan. I'm here, I'm right here." Sakura looked up at him. His eyes were so sincere. She was glad to have him as a friend.  
  
***  
  
Syaoran walked Sakura home. Luckily no one was home so he could come in and help her get ice for the bruise on her face. They both walked up to Sakura's room. Syaoran hesitated before enetering. He had never been in a girl's room before other than his mother's. He leaned against the wall, his gaze drifted towards her desk. There on it lay the Clowbook. Syaoran straightened up. Had she already opened it?  
  
"Syaoran-kun? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" She followed his gaze, which lead to her desk. There she saw the clowbook. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?" She asked as she walked over to it. She slid her hand over its surface, playing with the lock.  
  
"Sakura-chan, can I ask you something." Sakura looked up to Syaoran.  
  
"Sure, shoot." She went and sat on her bed.  
  
"Umm... would you, umm... be my girlfriend?"  
  
***********  
  
A/N: Oooooo.... Is that a cliffhanger or what?... Naw, not really... Well anyways remember:  
  
More reviews = Happy Kikamo-chan = More inspiration = Faster Chapters and Updates  
  
'Tis true, reviews do help....  
  
Well 'til next time....  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Kikamo-chan ((^-^)) 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ohayou minna-san!! I know that I haven't updated in a while but I intend to make up for it. If time permits it I'm hoping to get Chapter 6 up as soon as possible. ((^-^)) I actually had to rewrite this chapter 'cause I didn't like the ending. (I thought it was too cheesy and I didn't have any inspiration to build off of it with) I hope you enjoy the chapter. It was quite fun to right (I think... can't remember) *sigh*  
  
Well to the reviews:  
  
babybluestarangel – Once again you have reviewed, and to that I'm grateful. Thx. You have updated since the beginning (sorta) and so to you I dedicate this chapter. ((^-^)) Thx again for your support. (and VERY loud enthusiasm *smile*)  
  
Onto the chapter....  
  
Torn Apart and then... {A S+S Fanfic}  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Shock filled Sakura's eyes. Had she just heard him correctly? Had 'he' just asked 'her' to be 'his' girlfriend? Sakura stood up.  
  
"Umm... pardon me?" Sakura walked closer to Li. Li backed away.  
  
"It's okay... I understand... just friends, right?" Li turned around and was about to leave when Sakura grabbed his hand.  
  
"Wait..." Li looked back. "We're friends, but..." She hesitated. "Say it again." She smiled. Li, or should I say Syaoran, looked confused.  
  
"It's okay? I understand?"  
  
"No, no silly. The other part." Sakura swayed his hand.  
  
"Would you be my girlfriend?" Sakura moved closer and closer and closer. She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Yes, Syaoran-kun. I will," she paused. "Be your girlfriend." Syaoran's face relaxed. Syaoran hugged her and she hugged back. Syaoran pulled back.  
  
"Sakura-chan, can I tell you something?" Sakura nodded. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Syaoran-kun." They both leaned in until they couldn't anymore and met in a kiss.  
  
***  
  
Sakura awoke on the couch, wrapped in Syaoran's arms. How did they end up like that? Oh right, after they confessed they're love, they decided to watch and movie and cuddle. (Actually, they didn't plan the cuddle part, it just happened.) They must have fallen asleep while watching the movie. Sakura looked up at Syaoran, he looked so cute when he slept. Actually you could compare him to a fuzzy bear that you like to cuddle with, 'cause that's what he was. Sakura got up careful not to wake him and went up to her room. She walked towards the desk and took the key off the chain that hung on her neck. Her hand shook as it neared the keyhole. Almost there, suddenly someone hugged her from behind. She jumped and dropped the key on the desk. Turning around, she was relieved to see it was just Syaoran.  
  
"You startled me." "I see that. What were you doing?" "I was... um... just going to open the book. It's been driving me mad for a while now." She smiled. "Hey, Sakura-chan, let's make supper, I'm starved." Syaoran said as his stomach growled on cue. Sakura shook her head as Syaoran and her left her room, leaving the key on her desk next to the book.  
  
***  
  
The sweet aroma filled the house. They were making spaghetti. All of a sudden the phone rang.  
  
"I'll be right back. Don't eat anything while I'm gone." Sakura instructed as she left the kitchen to answer the phone and cease the ringing.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" "Konbanwa Sakura-chan. It's Tomoyo." "Konbanwa, how was your day?" "Boring, I went to a movie with Eriol-kun but it wasn't any good." "You and... Eriol-kun? Tomoyo-chan, since when?" "Since a month, Sakura-chan! You're so dense."  
  
"Sakura-chan! When do I take these off the burner?!" "One second, Syaoran-kun, I'll be there in a minute!"  
  
"Li-kun's over? Oh... that reminds me... what did he want to talk to you about?"  
"Oh, just asked me out, gotta go, bye!" "Wha-" Tomoyo was cut off by the fact that Sakura hung up. She scurried into the kitchen.  
  
"Who was that?" "Oh, it was Tomoyo-chan." "What did she want?" "She wanted to know what you and I talked about. I just said you asked me out and hung up. I'm gonna get an earful tomorrow." "No," Syaoran corrected. "We'll get an earful tomorrow." Sakura just leaned her head on his shoulder. Syaoran was such a great guy. But Sakura felt like he wasn't telling her something, she just didn't know what.  
  
***  
  
"Sakura-chan!!" Growled Tomoyo. "You better tell me every little thing, down to the last detail!" Sakura hid behind Syaoran.  
  
"Careful, my cherry blossom is fragile. She just came out of the hospital a week and a half ago." Syaoran protested.  
  
"Oh don't give me that. She's perfectly fine and heathly!" Eriol held her back.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, calm-down! Let the two 'love-birds' have some peace."  
  
"Thanks... HAY!" They both shouted in unison.  
  
"Anyways Tomoyo-chan, you weren't any better with Eriol-kun. Heck, I just found out yesterday!" Complained Sakura.  
  
"Fine I'll let it slide but you have to fill me in on your first kiss when that happens."  
  
"Well, um..." Sakura looked up to Syaoran who's face was beat red.  
  
"No! Sakura-chan!" Whined Tomoyo.  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"Well then you're first cuddle..."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"NO! You guys are mean. There's nothing left but sex. And to be honest, I don't really want to know about that. Life's crap." Moaned Tomoyo. Her life was meaningless now.  
  
"Cheer up, just think about you and I." Eriol tried to comfort, his little daffodil. (A/N: Where did that come from? Meh...)  
  
"Nah..." Sighed Tomoyo. "We're boring. We don't do anything spontaneous." Eriol was crushed. So they both sulked off the class together.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped.  
  
"So..." Syaoran promted. "You wanna go to class?" Sakura nodded.  
  
"Sure." Replied Sakura as she took Syaoran's arm as they walked to class.  
  
***  
  
In class,  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Chiharu shouted. "What happened to your face?!" (Note: still has bruise from Di-kun) Sakura looked to Syaoran, who gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Oh, umm... I... umm..." Chiharu, Rika and Naoko looked at Sakura pleadingly with worry.  
  
"Sakura-chan will tell you later." Syaoran said. Sakura looked up at him thankfully. Just then a bunch of loud screams could be heard from a mile away. They belonged to Chiharu, Rika and Naoko. They all stared at Sakura and Syaoran's held hands.  
  
"Sakura-chan, how could you cheat on Di-kun?" Asked Rika. At the sound of his name Sakura froze and her eyes enveloped in fear as Syaoran glared at no one in particular.  
  
"Sakura-chan? Are you all right?" Asked Naoko.  
  
"Umm... yah. I'm not with Di-kun anymore, and I'm not ready to talk about it yet, okay?" With that she went and sat at her desk with her forehead resting on her clasped hands. As if on cue Ranmani-sensei stepped into the classroom and the lesson began.  
  
From his desk Syaoran looked at Sakura with worry. He wondered if this would have happened if he had decided to say in China?  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Finally I finished typing! It's actually taken me almost two months to type this stupid chapter 'cause I've been so busy!! Well I'll try to get the next chapter up soon so remember...  
  
More reviews = Happy Kikamo-chan = more Inspiration = faster Chapters and Updates!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Kikamo-chan ((^-^)) 


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

A/N:** Ohayou minna-san!!!!!!!!! How is everything going? I'm sorry to keep you waiting but as you see, I've FINALLY updated my fic. ((-)) 

Pls review cause I know I didn't get any for last chapter so I was sad.. so please review..

As well, I've been thinking of a new fic to start writing. It'll be about the Renaissance. (Marie Antoinette CCS style, for those who don't know what the Renaissance is. hehe)

Well, onto chapter 6 (WOW! Already smacks face dramatically)

**Chapter 6:**

The day was going by slowly and Sakura had yet to tell her friends what actually happened to her face. They all gathered around the same old Cherry tree, they ate there everyday since elementary. As they all sat down, eager to hear the story, Tomoyo finally popped up.

"Oh (gasping noise) Sakura-chan!!!" She yelled. Sakura looked puzzled. "Your face!!!"

"Oh... umm... well..." Sakura stuttered.

"She was just about to explain that." Replied Chiharu rather annoyed. Tomoyo sat down with Eriol. "Go on, Sakura-chan. We're all ears." Chiharu smiled.

"Okay..." Sakura thought about how to phrase it. "Well, Syaoran-kun had phoned me in the morning. He wanted to talk to me at Penguin Park. So, I left home and started off towards Penguin Park." She paused, and everyone looked accusingly at Syaoran.

"What? Why are you all looking at me? I didn't do it." He defended.

"He didn't." Sakura confirmed. "Well anyways, on the way to the Park I ran into Di-kun." Sakura's eyes became misty and her voice began to crack. "I hadn't seen him in a week and I wanted to break it off." Tears began to stream down her cheeks. Syaoran put an arm around her for comfort. "He pulled me into the bush and slammed me against a tree. He then accused me of cheating on him and... and... and... and then he became violent. I-i-if Syao-ao-ran-k-kun ha-hadn't come looking for me I-I d-don't k-know w-wh-what h-he w-would ha-have d-done t-t-to m-me." She broke down into Syaoran's chest and he hugged her close.

The others looked on in fear.

"Oh, Sakura-chan." Whispered Rika.

"You should have stayed home today." Counselled Tomoyo.

"N-no. I-I w-would have d-done something s-stupid." Sakura said slowly, calming down. She wiped her tears. "If I didn't have you guys, I don't know what I would have done." She reassured them and herself. She looked up to Syaoran. "Thank-you Syaoran-kun, you've always been there for me. Maybe not physically but spiritually you have, Ashiteru, Syaoran-kun." Syaoran looked at her and kissed her on the forehead and she hugged him tight.

"Ashiteru Sakura-chan."

* * *

"Tadaima!" Sakura shouted as she entered her home.

"Konnichiwa Sakura-san!" Shouted her father, Fugitaka, from the kitchen.

"Otou-san," Sakura walked into the kitchen and greeted her father. "I'd like you to meet..."

"Sakura-san!! What happened to your face?"

"Oh, um... I'll tell you later. But now, this is Li Syaoran." Fugitaka looked at Syaoran.

"Konnichiwa." He extended his hand and Syaoran shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Kinomoto-san. I'm courting your daughter." Fugitaka looked confused while Sakura smacked her forehead.

"Demo, what about Di-kun? What happened between you and him Sakura-san?"

Sakura pointed to her face. "This happened."

"Well, Sakura-san I'm proud of you. You did the right thing. And it looks like you've found someone better." Fugitaka smiled. "Would you like to stay for dinner Li-san?"

Syaoran looked to Sakura who nodded.

"Arigatou Kinomoto-san. I'd love to."

"Good because Touya-san is coming." Fugitaka left to set the table and Sakura and Syaoran looked at eachother in horror. This night would be one to remember.

* * *

Dinner was almost ready and Sakura and Syaoran were sitting on the couch watching TV when the doorbell rang. Fugitaka went to answer it.

"Touya-san!" Fugitaka declared with open arms.

"Hello Otou-san. How goes life here?" He began to walk into the living room. "Is the kaijuu here?" His question was answered. There on the couch were Sakura and Syaoran. Touya's face grew dark. "What's the Chinese gaki doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in China?" Sakura stood up and faced Touya.

"You better get used to it because he's my boyfriend and I won't be hearing any insults from you regarding him." She crossed her arms and frowned.

"Oh, the kaijuu is getting smarter but that doesn't mean I'll accept this gaki." Syaoran glared.

"I'M NOT A KAIJUU!!!!" She yelled. BOOM! She stomped on his foot. Touya winced.

"Hay!! That hurt! And what happened to that Di-kun guy? I liked him." Sakura rolled her eyes and once again pointed to her face.

"This is what happened." She turned and went to the kitchen with Syaoran.

Touya looked flabbergasted.

* * *

"I can't believe he did that to you!" Shouted Touya, for the thousandth time while stuffing his mouth with rice.

"Well at least I won't be seeing him anytime soon. After what Syaoran-kun said to him he's long gone by now." Sakura smiled brightly while Syaoran blushed.

"It really wasn't anything. I just got really mad." He mumbled to himself.

Touya eyed him then Sakura and to him. For some reason he didn't like this 'gaki'. He couldn't be that bad if he saved Sakura. But something wasn't right.

"So gaki, why'd you come back from China?" Syaroan looked surprised. He was terrible at lying and leave it up to Touya to ask the questions you wished were taboo.

"I... ah..." He had to tell the truth sometime. He sighed and looked down at his plate. "I was sent back." He wasn't proud of this at all but it was the truth. She looked at him awestruck. And she thought he had come back to fulfill his promise but no!

Abruptly Sakura stood up. Everyone stared at her. She bowed and left the table and ran out the door. Touya eyed Syaoran. Syaoran looked utterly confused.

"Um... thank-you for everything. I'll, umm..., just go get Sakura-chan." He bowed and followed suite of Sakura.

* * *

Finally Syaoran caught up with Sakura. She was at Penguin Park staring up at the stars in the sky.

"Sakura-chan, why did you leave?" Sakura turned around to face him with tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Syaoran-kun why didn't you tell me you were sent back?"

Syaoran thought for a minute. "B-because you never asked. I didn't think it was important, as long as I was with you."

Sakura looked angry. "A relationship needs honesty and trust Syaoran! How will I know you'll be able to tell me something important when the time comes?"

"B-because you just have to trust me. Besides, when have I gotten the chance to tell you? Yes, right in the middle of an intimate moment? 'Hey sweetie, just letting you know, I was sent back.'"

"Syaoran-kun this isn't working! It's no time to make fun!" Sakura yelled, getting frustrated. Syaoran was shocked. She was in so much pain because of him.

"Okay Sakura-chan. I won't bother you or make you hurt anymore." Sakura looked confused. Syaoran walked towards her. "But just remember one thing, I love you." He leaned in and kissed her. It was the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced until, he pulled back and gazed into her stressed eyes. He wiped the tears from her eyes and slowly backed away. "Good-bye Sakura-chan." With that he left.

"Wait, Syaoran-kun, wait." Sakura whispered, pleading. She slowly fell to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks once more as she hugged herself, trying to hold onto want she had left to live for.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay I finally got this chapter typed up. I'm sorry for the wait. And if I remember correctly I think I said this chapter would be up sooner and I'm sorry for that too..

but please remember this as well....

More Reviews - Happy Kikamo-chan - Faster Updates - More Chapters - Funner Stories

Oh and please read my other story, **Inner Struggles**.. arigatou. ((-))

Ja ne,

Kikamo-chan ((-))


	7. Chapter 7

**Torn Apart and then...**

**A S+S Fanfic**

**Summary:** What happens when six years have past, the clow book is sealed, and both Sakura and Syaoran have lived apart? Read the following to see how they have 'moved' on.

**Chapter 7:**

Sakura had returned later that night but headed straight for her room. She shut the door and collapsed on her bed. Hugging a pillow to her chest she let the tears roll down her cheeks.

'Why did you say those things Sakura? Why did you ruin it with Syaoran-kun? You love him don't you?'

She curled up in a ball on her bed.

'Don't you?'

Sakura's alarm went off the next morning but she turned it off and fell back asleep. She couldn't face Syaoran, not today. She stayed in bed until 1 o'clock then got up to eat something. She had just turned the TV on when the doorbell rang. Sakura walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. There stood Tomoyo. Sakura sighed then opened the door. Tomoyo just stared at her.

"Ohayou." Sakura said.

"Don't you mean Konnichiwa? It's the afternoon." Tomoyo snapped. Sakura shrugged and walked into the kitchen. Tomoyo entered and closed the door. "Sakura-chan, why weren't you at school? Li-kun was looking sad, what happened?"

Sakura grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat on the couch.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Why would he be sad? Li was the one who broke up with me." Sakura's face was fixed in a glare but Tomoyo could tell she was crying on the inside.

"He broke up?" Sakura nodded. "Why?" Tomoyo same and sat next to her.

"I got upset that he hadn't told me from the start why he came back. He told me he came back to fulfill his promise but it turns out he was sent back. "Sakura just sat there staring into oblivion. Tomoyo just looked at her sympathetically.

* * *

Li returned to his apartment and chucked his bag aside with a sigh. Ever since he had had that fight with Sakura he didn't have the will to be happy or even his usual angry. Tomoyo seemed worried and Eriol didn't help with his riddles either.

Walking into the living room he was about to sit on the couch but it was already occupied. There sat a blond girl with green eyes.

"Syaoran-kun.." She breathed. Li frowned.

"Why are you here Xi?" He growled.

"I'm here to be with you." She said. "Please call me Cara-chan like you used to." Li shook his head.

"No Xi. I don't think you should be calling me by my first name either. Li-san is fine."

"Demo Syaoran-kun..." Li's expression didn't change. "Gomen Li-san. I should go. I just hope who ever has replaced me makes you happy." She said this and left.

Li sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He had finally sat down when the phone rang. He reached over and picked it up.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Li Syaoran! What's going on!" Li sighed. Just what he needed.

"Oka-san, so nice to hear from you too."

"Don't you start talking to me like that! This is important! You have once again ignored your obligations! What am I to do with you?"

"Oka-san, Sakura doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. How do you propose I protect her?" Silence.

"Why does she want that?"

"She found out you sent me back."

"Does she know why?"

"No."

"For God's sake Syaoran tell her! She must never release Clow's power!"

"Hai Oka-san. I'll try. I can't promise she'll listen though. Ja." He hung up the phone and relaxed into the couch and pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and dialled.

* * *

Tomoyo waws just sitting next to Sakura not knowing what to do. She was of total loss of words. Sakura just stared at the TV.

Suddenly her phone rang from inside her coat pocket. She recognized the ring and from the look on Sakura's face so did she. Tomoyo got up and picked it up.

"Moshi moshi?...Hai...Is that all?... Ja Li-kun." Tomoyo put the phone back into her pocket. She turned to Sakura who was waiting patiently.

"Sakura-chan, that was Li-kun." Sakura nodded. "He wants to talk to you." Sakura shook her head defiantly. "He knew you'd do that. He loves you, he really does." Tomoyo sat next to her on the couch. "If you're willing to forgive... he wants to be at least your friend again." Sakura snickered.

"The nerve of him. He wants to be friends? What about being what he said he would!"

"Sakura-chan, there's more. He's warning you not to open the book no matter what." Sakura looked confused.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Ask him yourself. He just said terrible things will happen. Please trust him, he would never lie about the book." Then it dawned on her. "Maybe that's why he was sent back Sakura-chan, to warn you." Sakura sighed.

"I'm tired Tomoyo-chan. I want to go to ned. I'm sorry for kicking you out." Tomoyo shook her head.

"No Sakura-chan it's your house. I hope you'll feel better afterwards." She got up and put on her jacket. "Ja Sakura-chan." She was gone.

Sakura walked up to her room. She sat at her desk looking at her cell and the book.

'Why shouldn't I open it?' Memories came back to her as she looked down at it. Memories of Tomoyo, memories of Syaoran, of Yue and Kero and Eriol. Why did it have to be just memories? Tears rose to her eyes. 'I thought I was done crying?' She wiped her cheeks and held her phone shakily with two hands. She couldn't stop the tears. She pressed it to her cheek.

"Ashiteru Syaoran-kun. ASHITERU!"

Her key necklace fell from her shirt and the book began to glow. Her eyes were transfixed by the light. Slowly her pink aura was getting consumed by it...

* * *

Li had been watching the news when the hairs on the back of his neck began to prickle. He reconized that feeling.

'Sakura-chan?' Slowly it was decreasing. He shot up and pulled on his coat and ran as fast as he could. 'Didn't Tomoyo warn her?' He pulled his pendant out and released the sword. Pulling out a yellow peice of parchment he chanted while he ran. Finally stopping in front of Sakura's house he noticed a bright glow from her room. A glare fixed to his face he shouted,

"WIND! COME TO MY AID!" A gust of air picked him up and brought him to his window. Pulling open her window he climbed inside and stopped in shock. There she sat on her chair, staring down at the glowing book. Her eyes shone just as bright as tears dripped down her cheeks. Her cell was clutched to her heart.

"Sakura!" He shouted she didn't even flinch. Her eyes' glow dimmed as the book grew brighter. He had no idea what was happening but somehow he thought she was dieing. He took her shoulders and turned her to face him but it didn't stop. "Sakura answer me damn it!" She remained expressionless. "Sakura! It's Syaoran! I'm here! Stop hurting yourself!" Still nothing. "I love you! Stop this!" Her eyes twitched. "I'm sorry I hurt you, but don't hurt yourself, please. I couldn't bear it." Her face reverted to its expressionless state. He growled. He was slowly losing her. He had only one thought left. "I love you too damn much to lose you!" He pulled her into a tender kiss. Her soft lips met his in a powerful surge of emotion. Soon she started to kiss him back passionately.

She blinked once and her eyes were back to normal and she collapsed into Syaoran's arms. He looked down at her feeble body then to the book as it struggled to maintain its glow. Finally it reverted to normal. He picked her up and put her on her bed and covered her with a blanket. He then went to the desk and pulled open a drawer and tossed it in and locked it.

He knelt down beside her and held her hand tightly.

"What happened Sakura-chan?"

Outside a person lurked in the shadows watching. Her green eyes flared with hatred. Then a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up into his malicious grey ones.

"It's here." She said.

"Don't worry it won't be long before it's ours." He smiled.

"I should hope so."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Muhahahaha! Teehee. Here's an update. I'm sorry for the long wait. When was the last time I updated October? Sorry ;

I rethought the ending so there may only be 2 to 3 chapters left.. Please review cause remember:

More reviews Happy Kikamo-chan more inspiration faster updates

I'll try to update faster next time... so hang in there.

Ja,

Kikamo-chan ((-))

1368 words


End file.
